Betrayed Once Again
by LamestUsernameEver
Summary: Used to be called: Loyalty, Friendships, and Hunters. Percy gets betrayed by his friends and family. Not just once, but twice. When he has to face his betrayers, how will he react. Primordials, Chaos and Order. NO spoilers for BoO.
1. Friends

**Chapter 1: **Friends

_"So thank you for showing me,_  
_That best friends can not be trusted,_  
_And thank you for lying to me,_  
_Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back__"_

-Thank You by Simple Plan

Narrator P.O.V.

Percy Jackson. You know him as the destroyer of Titans, Monsters, Giants, and Gaea. But do you really know his real story. Do you really believe that he lived the rest of his life peacefully with his friends and family? With Annabeth? Well, let me tell you something. All of that, is wrong. Yes you heard me right. It's wrong, incorrect, and inaccurate.I, myself, would tell you his real story, but unfortunately, it is not my place to tell you. Instead, I will let him tell you...

Percy P.O.V.

I walked through the forest, thinking about what I was about to do. I looked down at the velvet sea green box in my hand. I quickly opened it to make sure the ring was in there. The ring had a sea green gemstone with gray swirls that I had gotten from Hades. He told me it was one of a kind, the only one in existence. The stone was set in a silver band made of the same silver as the one that the hunters used. Engraved in the band, were horses and owls. The owls were filled in with Imperial Gold while the horses were filled in with Celestial Bronze. I had already gotten Athena's approval and blessing. When I first went to ask, I was sure that I was going to have to go on a quest to gain her approval, but apparently, getting your daughter through Tartarus alive was more than enough. I also went to ask Mr. Chase. What kind of person would I be to only ask my, hopefully, soon to be fiancée's mother. When I asked, he immediately said yes, saying there was no one better than me to be his daughter's future husband.

I hoped it would be a small ceremony. Considering that almost all my friends left me, it probably would be. But I shouldn't be thinking about them. I should just focus on what I was going to do.

I reached the edge of the forest, and saw the beach ahead. I looked around and I saw Annabeth. Then I saw that next to her, was Artemis. Why was she talking to her. Then I saw her raise her right hand, say some words, and then I saw her glow in silver. That was when she noticed me.

"Why Annabeth? What have I ever done to you?" I asked her. She looked at me in shock. Then, both she and Artemis got really mad. "What have you done to me?" She asked in disbelief. "You cheated on me! I thought you loved me but apparently you didn't."

"I can't believe you, boy. I thought you were an actually decent man. But you are just a cheating boy like the rest of them."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She thought I was cheating on her. My fatal flaw is loyalty! That finally snapped something inside of me.

"You know what, fine! Go off to your perfect little hunters. I don't care about you anymore! And if you go anywhere near the ocean, don't expect to come out alive."

"Don't talk to my huntress like that, boy." yelled Artemis as I stormed pass them to get to the ocean.

I turned around and looked at Artemis straight in the eye."You preach about how boys are disgusting and horrible to women. Well listen here girl, do you know how many demigods I had to help get over PTSD because of your hunters? Some wouldn't even talk to the sweet 6 year old girls because of them. What about those girls who cheat on us every single time. Just to have a boy toy.

"And then there's you. You kill any male who comes across your camp. Accidental or not. Have you ever thought about their families. Their mothers, their wives, their children? I am done with all you girls. My mom truly was the only queen among all women, including you two. Goodbye and when you need my help don't expect me to come running back." With that, I sunk into the ocean, probably never to be seen again.

**A/N: So this is a one-shot about friendship and loyalty. It also questions the hunters. It's really quite short though. A bit less than 750 words. If, I get a few requests asking me to continue it, I already have a few things planned out. But I would have to make a few minor, but important changes. So read, review, favorite, follow, and whatever else.**

**And I do NOT own PJO in any way, shape, or form except copies of the book.**


	2. Doom

** Chapter 2:** Doom

_"So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, it was her doom"_

-_Smooth Criminal _by Micheal Jackson

Annabeth P.O.V.

"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"I accept. You are now a hunter," said Artemis. I sensed someone near me and was about to get out my bow when I saw who it was. Percy Jackson, my ex boyfriend.

"Why Annabeth? What have I ever done to you?" He asked me. I looked at him in shock. Then I got mad and I could see that Artemis looked mad too. "What have you done to me?" I asked in disbelief. "You cheated on me! I thought you loved me but apparently you didn't."

"I can't believe you, boy. I thought you were an actually decent man. But you are just a cheating boy like the rest of them," snarled Artemis with a look of pure disgust on her face.

Percy looked surprised for a bit and then he got angry. He looked angrier then he usually would. I looked at his eyes and they looked like shattered glass.

"You know what, fine! Go off to your perfect little hunters. I don't care about you anymore! And if you go anywhere near the ocean, don't expect to come out alive."

"Don't talk to my huntress like that, boy." yelled Artemis as he stormed past us, probably to get to the ocean.

He turned around and looked at Artemis straight in the eye."You preach about how boys are disgusting and horrible to women. Well listen here girl, do you know how many demigods I had to help get over PTSD because of your hunters? Some wouldn't even talk to the sweet 6 year old girls because of them. What about those girls who cheat on us every single time. Just to have a boy toy.

"And then there's you. You kill any male who comes across your camp. Accidental or not. Have you ever thought about their families. Their mothers, their wives, their children? I am done with all you girls. My mom truly was the only queen among all women, including you two. Goodbye and when you need my help don't expect me to come running back." With that, he sunk into the ocean.

I looked at Artemis, still angry at Percy. As soon as I saw her face, my angry expression morphed into one of confusion.

Artemis looked confused and... scared? Why would she be scared. Was she scared of Percy? Why would she be scared of him? She's a goddess and he's just a demigod. Albeit a powerful one.

"Lady Artemis, why do you look scared?" I asked her.

"It's Perseus, he has disappeared from my radar."

•°•°•

Artemis flashed us to the throne room. She took out her bow and shot an arrow outside the window. It exploded after reaching a height of about 200 feet. I looked towards the thrones and saw all the gods in their seat except for Heaphestus. What surprised me was that he was over by Aphrodite's throne hugging his sobbing wife. Ares just looked murderous.

That was when Aphrodite herself noticed me.

"You! How could you! He was perfect and you signed up for Artemis' little**...(language not even appropriate for a "M" rated story) ...**group! His heartbreak was so strong, it overrode all other love. Do you remember that one huntress who I made fall in love with a bear? Well for you, it will be much worse."

I gasped because as she said those words, she went through a total transformation. Instead of her appearance changing from a black eyed brunette to a green eyed blonde, her hair turned into straight, waist long, obsidian black hair. Her eyes turned into an ice blue almost white color. All of her make up was removed and her mirror turned into a shield while her hairbrush turned into a sword. Her outfit was replaced by some armor and doves were perched upon her shoulders. She looked even more beautiful than before.

"You will rue the day you messed with me!" **(1)**

At that moment the gods realized what Aphrodite meant and started arguing.

"You will not touch my daughter, Aphrodite!" (Athena)

"Fight!" (Ares)

"Don't you dare do anything to my huntress!" (Artemis)

"Aphrodite looks hot!" (Hermes)

"Don't look at my wife!" (Heaphestus)

"Well at least Heaphestus is trying with his marriage." (Hera)

"If you all ate cereal, this wouldn't have happened!" (Demeter)

"Quiet!"

Everyone turned to the god who had talked and saw it was Poseidon. Everyone flinched as they saw his normally calm sea green eyes turn into almost black stormy eyes that were pulsing with power.

"Did you say that Annabeth joined the Hunters of Artemis?" he asked in a deathly quiet voice.

"Of course she did! Why wouldn't she?! Especially when Perseus cheated on her!" replied Artemis.

"What?!" shouted Athena and Poseidon simultaneously.

"I knew it! I knew that, that sea spawn would break my daughter's heart. She has every right to join the hunters."

"Did you accuse my son of betrayal, Artemis." Poseidon asked in a dangerous voice that made Artemis hesitate.

I decided to interrupt before this really got out of hand.

"Lord Poseidon, it's true that Percy cheated on me. I was lucky that Lady Tyche was with me that day. If I hadn't stumbled upon him, I would still be dating that cheating pig."

Aphrodite laughed but it was a cold hollow laugh.

"Do you really believe that Percy, whose fatal flaw is loyalty, would betray you?" Then in her hand, the most beautiful ring I have ever seen, appeared." Why he was about to propose to you when he saw that you betrayed him."

I gasped, was Percy really going to propose to me? No he probably wouldn't. This is probably just a trick made up by Aphrodite.

"No. He wasn't going to propose to me! You're just trying to trick me!"

"Oh really. Then what would I be trying to trick you into."

"Uh... You're trying to trick me into believing that Percy didn't betray me!"

"Why would I trick you, when it's true. Half the gods here knew that he was going to propose. He asked your mom for her blessing, his dad for approval, Heaphestus for a ring, Hera for a marriage blessing, Hades for a one of a kind gemstone, Apollo to make the day sunny, Hermes to help him set up a fancy dinner in a special clearing that he asked Demeter to make, he told Hestia of his plans, and asked me to not interfere with your love life after he proposes, whether or not you said yes."

I looked at the mentioned gods and they all nodded. So Percy was going to propose to me. And he saw me joining the hunters-wait! Then who was that girl!

"But why did he kiss that girl?!"

"What girl?!" asked my mom.

"Look at my memories from yesterday."

•°•°•

**Annabeth's Memory**

°•°•°

3rd P.O.V.

_Annabeth was strolling down the beach lost in thought when she heard someone laughing and shrieking._

_"Percy! Stop!"_

_"Nope. You were the one who suggested it. And now I'm going to throw you into the ocean."_

_Annabeth gasped. That was Percy. And he was with a girl. A beautiful __girl._

_She was a few inches shorter than Percy. She had shoulder length, chocolate colored hair that curled up at the edges. She also had kind brown eyes that sparkled with happiness._

_He then threw in the water and she came up soaking wet._

_"Percy Jackson! I am going to tell your mom if you don't hand me that towel right now!"_

_Annabeth wondered why she didn't tell him to dry him off with his powers when she realized that she was a mortal!_

_When the girl had her towel around herself, Percy engulfed her in a hug. Annabeth was shocked that she couldn't move. Then what happened next shocked her more then_ _when she found out Luke was a traitor._

_Percy moved his head in order for him to reach her forehead and kissed her._

_"I love you."_

_"Me too."_

•°•°•

**End Annabeth's Memory**

°•°•°

Still Annabeth's P.O.V.

When my memory ended, all the gods started glaring at Poseidon except himself (obviously), Aphrodite, Hestia, and Apollo.

"Lady Aphrodite, why aren't you mad. Didn't you see that Percy did cheat on me and with a mortal." It probably wasn't the best idea to ask the goddess that hates me about why she doesn't hate Percy who is the reason she hates me, but I was curious.

"Because, I know that he didn't cheat on you with that mortal. In fact, that would be gross if he did cheat with her."

"What do mean Lady Aphrodite?"

"What she means,"replied Poseidon," is that, that girl, Amelia, is Percy's cousin."

**A/N:**

**(1) Rue means to regret. And yes I got that from iCarly. My favorite TV show of all time. Too bad it ended...**

**I left you off on a cliffy, sort of. Hopefully, I'll update before Wednesday but I'm not sure since I have a lot of math homework. I'm also planning a wedding for my BFF because she has a crush on this boy even though she won't admit it. And so I am making wedding plans for them. Yup, she's getting married at age 15. And they're couple name is Anabeth (it's perfect cause she loves Annabeth) and their names fit perfectly. **

**Also has anyone else thought of Annabeth when they hear the part where he sings "Annie are you okay?" in the song _Smooth Criminal_ by Michael Jackson? I always have.**

**Anyways, I decided to continue this since I got so much positive feedback. I actually got 3 reviews, 5 follows, and 5 favorites. That's 3 reviews, 5 follows, and 5 favorites more than I thought I would get.**

**Thanks to** thefallen100** for being the first to follow, **werewolves1999** for being the first to favorite, and** Aghitron** for being the first to review and do all 3 things (review, follow, favorite). And thanks to the rest of my followers, **JACarter; Lizzethhhh; ragelinkin**, favoriters, **Darklord1987; Lizzethhhh; LonelyLilZivaDavid**, and reviewers, **Ert(Guest); saliki2.

**Review, follow, favorite, etc.**


	3. AN: In Memory of Joan Rivers

**This is an author's note. Sorry.**

**I'm writing this in honor of Joan Rivers, who passed away today, September 4, 2014. This is what her daughter, Melissa, announced today:**

_"It is with great sadness that I announce the death of my mother, Joan Rivers. She passed peacefully at 1:17pm surrounded by family and close friends. My son and I would like to thank the doctors, nurses, and staff of Mount Sinai Hospital for the amazing care they provided for my mother._

_Cooper and I have found ourselves humbled by the outpouring of love, support, and prayers we have received from around the world. They have been heard and appreciated._

_My mother's greatest joy in life was to make people laugh. Although that is difficult to do right now, I know her final wish would be that we return to laughing soon."_

**I don't know how popular she was around the world, but I do know that here, in the USA, she is loved, and will always be.**

**So please pray for her to have a happy afterlife. To find out more about her, you can go to:**

joanrivers . com

**To find out more about her death, look up "Joan Rivers" on Google news.**

**Her death comes right after the death of another comedian, Robin Williams. May both of them Rest in Peace.**

**- X.P. aka LamestUsernameEver**


	4. Hope

**Chapter 3: **Hope

_"I'm never gonna look back  
Woah, never gonna give it up  
No, please don't wake me now"_

-_Best Day Of My Life_ by American Authors

Percy P.O.V.

They don't want me anymore. They all made that clear. Especially Annabeth.

I could do it. It would be easy. I would see all my real friends again. Even Nico. And then, later on, I would be able to see my parents again.

I pulled out Riptide. One of the only who stayed loyal, would be the one to kill me. I chuckled a bit at that thought. But that wasn't true.

Riptide might kill me, but my "friends" had murdered me first.

I uncapped Riptide watching as it expanded into a three feet long celestial bronze sword.

I aimed it at my heart, ready to plunge it in, when a bright flash interrupted me.

I closed my eyes, that flash was probably a god. But whatever they said, it probably wasn't going to change my mind.

In hindsight, maybe I should have left my eyes open so I could see a gods true from and be killed at the same time. A two for one deal.

When I opened my eyes, I didn't recognize the god. Was it a minor god? He was tall, about 6 feet. He had medium-long black hair. His eyes were the most unusual. They reminded me of Piper's. They constantly changed colors, though only into shades of blue. One moment they were sky blue then the next they were midnight blue.

Though his aura seemed stronger than even the Olympians. That had me alert.

"Hello Perseus, I am Ouranos."

"Y-you're Ouranos?"

"Yes."

"As in the Primordial of the Sky?"

"Yes."

"So you're either here to get something from me or here to do something to me. So hurry up, I'm a bit busy here." I said motioning to my sword and myself.

He looked surprised as if no one acted like that to him before. Well too bad for him, I wasn't about to say "My Lord" to him just because he was Ouranos. And if he blasted me, well I didn't care since I was going to kill myself anyway.

"So you are as sarcastic as Gaea said you were. You might be good for the council." He replied after a few moments of thinking. I narrowed my eyes at Gaea's name.

"Let me guess, you're here to get revenge on me for defeating your wife. Go ahead, be my guest."

"Actually, no." I gave him a questioning glance at his reply.

"Then why are you here? I don't think you're here just to have a friendly chat."

"You're right, I'm actually here on official council business."

"What council. I doubt it's the Olympian council. Wait, since you're a primordial, is it the primordial council? Is there a primordial council? Then what do they need with me?"

"You are smarter than they give you credit for. Yes, I am part of the primordial council. It's made up of the main primordials like Nyx, Hemera, Pontus, and more. As for what we want for you is to join our army."

"Your army?"

"Yes, our army. It's made up of heroes that are/feel abandoned or betrayed by the gods. Mostly demigods, but also includes some nature spirits and some clear-sighted mortals who were in a relationship with the gods."

I thought about. It all seemed to good to be true. The only problem I had, was that I wouldn't be able to see my friends. I wanted to accept but I had this feeling that whether I chose to accept or not, it would change something very important in history.

As if sensing my hesitation, Ouranos said to me,"If you don't want to make the decision now, we can go to HQ and you can decide there. If you choose not to join, I'll bring you back."

I hesitated a bit more before nodding. He told me to close my eyes which I did. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that we were in some sort of city. I gave him a look of confusion, which I seemed to be doing a lot today.

"Let's take a walk. You see, the Primordials, or Protogenoi, have lived in Alaska. That is why the gods' power does not work here, yet the demigods' does. We have several cities and towns where the civilians live. Right now, we are in the capital city called Παράδεισος, or Paradeisos. There are other major cities such as Зямля, or Ziamlia, which is Belurusian for Earth and Noć, which is Croatian for Night, and Destino, which is Spanish for Fate."

"Why all the different languages?"

"Since we help all over the world, Mnemosyne, the Titan of memory, gave everyone who joined the army a blessing to be able to remember any language perfectly that they got taught. We sent out our top soldiers, the generals, to learn all the languages in the world. Then they taught 10 people who taught 10 more people each and so on and so on. Since the civilians are retired members or children/descendants of the members, they all know how to speak all the languages."

I realized that we had stopped in front of a big building. It looked like a mix between a skyscraper and a Greek temple. And surprisingly, it went well together.

"Here is where the most important people of our army and the primordial council live. That would include the general and lieutenants. Do you have any other questions before we go in?"

I thought for a while before I shook my head no. With that, we entered the building.

**A/N: Honestly, I liked my taco story better than this chapter. And it wasn't that long so sorry about that. The poll is now closed but now there is a new poll. Percabeth or not?**

**If you have any questions about the army, review or PM me. I won't answer reviews from the last AN since most of them were the votes and I already answered the other ones.**

**About my updates:**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'm going to try to update one more time before Blood of Olympus comes out. Also, I'm on fall break so after I read BOO like ten times, I'll be able to update faster. Though as soon as school starts, I won't be able to as much. Especially since I get 8 vocab words a week, at least one page of math each day, and a cultural project with a book report project plus any extra HW that my teachers give ****me. ****But I'll try to update Thursdays.**

**Review, it's good for your soul. :)**


	5. Guilt

**Chapter 4:** Guilt

_"All the lying and cheating will surely bite you_  
_Dishonesty tears you apart and will eat you_  
_All the anger and pain and the suffering and the shame_  
_And the voices in your brain will surely haunt you"_

-_Let The Guilt Go_ by Korn

Annabeth POV

"W-what? But he said that he loved her. S-she can't be her cousin."

"Well daughter of Athena, did it ever occur to you that he was saying it with brotherly love. Haven't you ever heard about brotherly and sisterly love. He even had that with Thalia though I can tell that she has no more love for him because of your lies."

I looked at Aphrodite. She was right. Percy always did have a sibling like relationship with Thalia and Nico, so why not his mortal cousin, Amelia. I then realized, with horror, that I had just broken Percy's heart. I had joined the Hunters of Artemis just as he was going to propose to me.

But why would he look so broken. Then it hit me. The campers had gotten mad at him. And his other friends, except Thalia, Nico, and Grover had betrayed him. And now Thalia and I have betrayed him too. The only people he had left were Nico, Grover, and... the Romans! He might've gone to the Roman Camp.

"Lord Zeus, is Percy at the Roman camp?" It was my best shot. Surely if I explained and apologized, he would forgive me. His fatal flaw _is_ loyalty.

"No. He could be anywhere. Even I don't sense him anymore." How could Percy have left the gods' radar?

I looked up to see Poseidon looking angry and distraught at the same time."Listen up Athena spawn. You and Artemis better find my son. If you don't, I promise you that you will never be safe near any body of water bigger than a bathtub and any of my subjects including horses and fish." With that he flashed away.

"Mother, could you please help me find Percy?" I pleaded her.

"Even though I don't approve of your decision and it was your own fault for betraying him, I will help you though since he has earned my respect." That shocked me. Percy had earned my mother's respect. We could have lived happily and I let him go.

"Thank you mother." She nodded and with that, she flashed out, hopefully to look for Percy.

I was about to go back to camp when a voice stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going, you backstabbing heart breaker." I turned around to see Aphrodite, Heaphestus, Apollo, and Hades glaring at me. I realized that the other gods had flashed out and I was left alone with the gods who loathed me.

"Y-yes, Lady Aphrodite? Y-you want to t-talk with me?" I stuttered. To be honest, I was scared out of my wits. Who wouldn't facing four powerful gods, one of them the eldest son of Kronos and Rhea.

The gods looked at each other, probably having a mental conversation. Then evil grins formed on their faces. They stepped forward as one and extended their arms with palms facing up. Then a beam of light shot out of their fingertips and hit me. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the evil glint in their eyes.

•°•°•

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Wake up!"

"Huh. Wha..?" I opened my eyes, looking around until they landed on someone, Thalia. Immediately, I was squished in a giant hug. "Thalia, I need to breathe."

"Oh, thank the gods your alive. I thought you were dead for sure." Thalia said after she let go.

"What do you mean. Of course I'm alive. I just went to Olympus."

"Well, Lady Artemis said that you went to Olympus after you took your oath. But that you had to stay so she came back. What were you talking about? Why did you have to stay?" Thalia asked me.

"Oh, I was just talking about, um... the designing of some statues and temples. Yeah, that." She looked at me and I fidgeted a bit before she finally accepted it.

"Okay, come on, it's almost time for lunch."

•°•°•

After lunch, the hunt helped me settle down. We went hunting and I managed to kill a deer on my first shot. The hunt celebrated by cooking it with different herbs that I would never have thought they would have been used. It tasted amazing. But even that couldn't distract me from my thoughts about Percy.

After dinner, we went to the camp fire. I was a bit confused as to why we were going but Thalia told me to wait.

"Today, we have a new huntress." A huntress I recognized as Phoebe started."This is Annabeth Chase."She pointed to me. I waved and gave a small smile."As a tradition, she will tell us her story about why she joined us. That way, we'll be able to help her move on." She sat down and motioned to me to talk to them.

"Hi. So, the reason I joined the hunters is because my boyfriend was cheating on me with a mortal." As I said those words, I felt guilt build up in me. Percy hadn't left me, I had left him.

I saw some hunters growl angrily. I looked towards Thalia and saw that sparks were flying off of her.

"It's okay Annabeth. That is in the past. Now, you have a family that will never leave you." Another hunter, Jessica, comforted me.

I just nodded and smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. I walked to my tent and went to sleep. The last thing I felt was guilt before falling asleep.

**A/N: I swear, my writing is getting more horrible with each chapter. I hate this chapter. I think I need some more inspiration or something. Is it just me or does anyone else feel that they are getting more boring. I need to get my creative juices flowing.**

**And I'm so sorry about not updating quicker. I'm so stressed out with all of my school work. But I'll try to work on my updating schedule.**

**Last, for those of you who saw the boyxPercy thing, sorry. That was supposed to be for another story I had planned ahead. The poll was supposed to be if you want Percabeth or not. But now the correct _poll is up so please vote._**

**Review, it's good for your soul. :)**

**Replies:**

**candycrum: **Thanks, I will

**Skymuse:** Thanks :)


	6. Snap

**Chapter 5:** Snap

_"You pushing me to the breaking point_  
_Break, Breaking point..."_

-_Breaking Point_ by Emilio Rojas

Percy POV

I stood in front of the council. They had offered me a way to escape the betrayal. Now all I had to do was make the decision.

"Council members, I have made my decision," I took a deep breath. Once I had made this decision, there was no going back. But it was the best for me."I will stay in Alaska and become the commander of your army."

The council let out a breath that they were holding. I had just joined the Primordial army.

•°•°•

Unknown POV

"You know, we could prevent all of this."

"Yes, we could. But we still need to wait for the right time for the best outcome."

"But it would be harder to earn his trust if he goes through this."

Yes, it will. But it is for the best, brother. Be patient and for now, we shall wait." _I hope dad knows what he is doing._

•°•°•

Percy POV

After the meeting, everyone flashed out except Ouranos. He was going to show me more of the army's headquarters. It turns out that not all kings are like Zeus.

"Ouranos?"

"Yes?" He replied, surprised that I still hadn't said "lord". I still have nothing to lose plus, I'm not one to give respect just because of status.

"Could I do one last thing before I introduce myself to the rest of the army?" I asked a bit hesitantly.

"That depends. What do you have in mind?" He asked, semi-suspicious.

"Can I go say goodbye to Thalia. I want her to know that I won't be leaving forever."

To my surprise, he frowned but it was quickly replaced by a smile. "Of course, but I must warn you. She might be a bit... upset to see you."

That confused me. Why would Thalia be upset to see me? I couldn't think of anything, did I forget her birthday? No, her birthday isn't until a few months. Or maybe she knew I was going to kill myself without saying goodbye. That must be it.

"Okay, and could you hide me from Artemis and her hunters. I don't want them finding me. Especially _her_." My eyes darkened at the thought of her.

Ouranos nodded and snapped his fingers. I quickly closed my eyes as I felt myself being teleported. When I opened them, I found myself in front of a tent. I guessed it was Thalia's since it had the name "_THALIA_" right next to the opening.

I knocked**(on the pole)**, just in case, and I entered when I heard a "come in". I was grinning as soon as I saw one of my favorite cousins. Her back was facing me so she didn't see me right away.

"Hey Thals." She froze at the nickname. Then she slowly turned around, her eyes widening in shock. Then she started glaring at me.

"How could you! I can't believe I used to think of you as my own brother! You're just like the rest of the male population! I thought that my cousin was the only person who was actually a good person! But I guess I was wrong! You just had to go and break Annabeth's heart! You cheated on her!" She started yelling at me.

Did she really think that _I_ broke _her _heart. That _I_ cheated on her. I felt that same 'snap' that I felt when I was first accused of cheating.

And so, I laughed. But it wasn't a happy cheerful laugh. It was a cold hollow laugh. Thalia was so surprised that she stopped her ranting.

"Oh really, Thalia. _I_ betrayed Annabeth," I spit out her name as if it were acid,"even though my fatal flaw is _loyalty._ That makes perfect sense. I mean, it's not like my loyalty prevents me from betraying my friends." I started out normally but before I knew it, I started yelling back at Thalia. "And it's not like I had to do a favor for half the gods on the council for a perfect proposal! Or the fact that I had to fly into the sky and go to the Lake of the Five Rivers of the Underworld. And especially not the fact that I saw her join the hunters when I was just about to propose!"

"W-what?"

"If you want the truth go ask her. I'm sick of this. Don't expect me to come running back when you need help." With that, I asked Ouranos to bring me back. I closed my eyes as I felt myself getting teleported back.

This is what Ouranos must've meant when he said upset. More like furious.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that we were in front of two giant wooden doors. They had many languages carved into them. I could make out the few words that were in Greek, Latin, and English.

"Are you okay Percy?" He asked worriedly when he saw me. At least he's not self-centered and actually cares about others. Unlike some gods I know.

"Yeah, let's go meet the army." I braced myself as the doors opened.

**A/N: I know this was short, about 870 words, but I felt really bad for taking forever to update. So I made this short chapter to make up for it. Forgive me? And I will be posting the next chapter in five days maximum. Pay attention to the 'snap' part. Where Annabeth and Thalia accuse Percy. That is very important to the story. Just remember when he controlled the poison (- very obvious hint).**

**Also, any questions or confusions, don't hesitate to PM or review them. And vote on the poll. So far, no percabeth is winning so you percabeth fans better step up your game if you want percabeth.**

**Last, there will be NO SPOILERS FOR BOO. I won't put any spoilers at all until a while. I don't want to be unfair to those who haven't read it yet. Check out my newest stories, _Judgment Day_ and_ It's a National Holiday._**

**Review, it's good for your soul :)**

**Replies (P. S. If you rather have me PM you, just tell me):**

**candycrum: **Thanks, I'm glad you do.

**candyisyummy83: **:D

**Joseph Collins: **It came out to Thalia and soon will be revealed to the rest of the hunters.

**Gold Testament: **Glad to know that it's actually not horrible. And I'll try to update every week from now on. I'm not that good with deadlines. Even at school. And thanks for reviewing a lot. :)

COMPLETE AND POSTED


	7. Death

**Chapter 6:** Death

_"I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_  
_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_  
_(Said farewell)_  
_But I'll know where several are_  
_If my dreams get real bizarre"_

_Fireflies_ by Owl City

Percy POV

The doors opened to reveal a giant room filled with people, all doing different activities. They were around the age of thirteen to the age of thirty. They were all varying in their activities. From sparring to reading to strategizing. But they all seemed to have one common goal, train.

When Ouranos came in, they all stopped what they were doing and bowed. They seemed to know that Ouranos wanted their attention so they all lined up separating themselves into 10 groups, probably by rank. Many of them looked curious as to why I was here.

"Army of the Primordials! Today we have a new member. But he is not just any new member." He looked at me as if asking for my permission to reveal my identity. These people were to be my new family. They deserved to know who I really am. I nodded. "This is your new leader, Perseus Jackson!"

•°•°•

Time Skip: 6 months

°•°•°

"Hey Percy! Let's spar." I looked up to see Justin, one of my best friends, calling at me from the training area. I looked back at my book about a girl called Anne who lived in Europe during WWII. Now that I could read any language, I had gotten the original diary and was reading it right now.

"Okay, fine." I quickly put a protection spell on it to prevent it from getting damaged or stolen. I quickly learned that the army had quite a few pranksters, most of them Hermes kids.

I pulled out Riptide. I was never going to let go of it. It was one of my only remaining mementos from my dad.

I quickly uncapped it and ran to the arena. When I got there, Justin was already in a fighting position. I got ready and started getting into position while analyzing him at the same time. We just analyzed each other before he made the first move.

He lunged at me slashing at me, aiming for my neck. I leaned back, watching as the blade passed over me. I then returned to my original position before quickly swinging towards him. He met my blade with his and blocked. I tried to do the disarming maneuver but Justin saw it coming. He quickly moved his blade, stabbing the spot I had been seconds before.

We continued thrusting, parrying, and dodging for several minutes. But I soon had Riptide at his neck and a dagger at his back.

"Yield?" I asked calmly, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," he said reluctantly.

"Well at least you're getting better. You lasted ten minutes this time." I turned around to see Jasmine, another of my best friends.

At that compliment, Justin blushed. It was common knowledge that they liked each other, but of course, they were oblivious to the other's feelings.

He flashed her a smile of thanks. And now she blushed. I chuckled at their obliviousness. One day, I would bring them together. And they would get the happily ever after that I had never gotten.

"Percy?" Someone said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah?" I looked at my friends.

"Are you okay? You looked sad and wistful. Were you thinking about... that?" Jasmine asked me gently.

"Yeah. But it's okay. I have better friends now." I replied with a smile. "Anyway, why did you come here? I doubt you just came to watch me and _Justin_ spar." I said with a suggestive tone in my voice.

She blushed at the suggestion while Justin just had a confused look on his face. "No, Lord Ouranos wanted to see you in the throne room. He wanted to talk to you about something secret."

"Okay, thanks. See you later." I called out as I started going to the throne room.

•°•°•

At the throne room

°•°•°

I walked into the throne room, interrupting an argument.

"No you tell him!"

"I'm not going t-"

"Yes, you are!"

"I think you should tell him!"

"Uh, guys. GUYS! He's right here."

They all stopped arguing and looked at me.

"Um, hi?" I said trying to break the awkward silence that had settled upon us. The primordials shifted uncomfortably in their thrones, none of them meeting my eyes.

Then Nyx got off her throne and shrank down to my size.

"Percy. Yesterday, my son Thanatos, came to me with news. He had felt two deaths that are of importance to you."

I got nervous at that. The few people outside of the army that I still had connections with were still alive. Weren't they? I nodded for her to continue.

"Sally and Paul are dead."

**A/N: Cliffy! Sort of. So I hope this and the last chapter sort of made up for taking forever to update. I'll try to update in a week or less but I'm horrible with deadlines so I can't guarantee anything.**

**And OH MY GODS! I checked how many follows I have and I have 72 follows! I thought I only had 15, 25 at the most but 72! And 50 favorites! You don't know how happy I am.**

**Also vote on the poll for Percabeth or No Percabeth. It will stay open until Thursday, November 6 or the next update, whichever comes first. And read my other stories, _Judgment Day_ and _It's a National Holiday._**

**Review, it's good for the soul. :)**

**Replies:**

**candycrum: **Thank you. And another thanks for reviewing so many times. :)

**Serpiente Obsidiana: **Gracias, voy a mirar si lo puedo incluir en la estoria. Y lo siento si algo esta incorrecto porque yo no puedo a escribir en español muy bien. :)

**Gold Testament: **Thanks for reviewing again. :) And it's nice to know that's my only mistake in this story. Though I'm pretty sure that I have way more than one mistake. And I hope you liked this chapter. :)

COMPLETE AND POSTED


	8. Confessions

**Chapter 7:** Confessions

_"Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out_  
_ I just didn't know what to do"_

-_Whatcha Say _by Jason Derulo

Annabeth POV (The day after Percy visits Thalia)

The next day, I woke up refreshed. Even though I still felt guilty, I didn't feel as much as yesterday. I felt like today was going to be a great day.

I quickly got dressed and exited my tent. I looked around for Thalia a bit. I couldn't find her anywhere. So I went to eat breakfast, hoping that I would see Thalia over there. Unfortunately, she wasn't.

I looked around again, but I still couldn't find her. I finally decided to go and ask Lady Artemis if she knew where Thalia is.

I knocked on her tent and waited.

"Come in." She called out. I walked in, looking around at the magnificent tent as I went towards Artemis.

"Lady Artemis, have you seen Thalia? I can't seem to find her anywhere." I asked her.

"Oh, no need to be so formal, we are sisters now." The _'even though you broke a male's heart, not the other way around'_ was left unsaid. I quickly looked away from her accusing stare. "Anyway, I believe Thalia has gone out hunting to... ah, blow off some steam."

"Thank you Artemis. If you don't mind, may I also go hunting? I would appreciate some time to think." I asked politely, hoping that she would say yes.

"Yes, but be careful, this is your first time hunting by yourself."

"Of course Artemis." I said as I exited her tent.

I quickly went over to my tent. I got some extra hunting knives and a few special arrows just in case. I left and started trekking into the lush, green forest to the left of the camp.

I was about to shoot a squirrel that I had found when I felt something, or someone, tackle me. I tried to shoot it but I ended up missing and shooting the arrow towards the sky. Hopefully, someone would see it as a sign of distress and come to help me.

I tried to pin it down but it was too strong. I finally ended up pinned under it when I realized the 'it' was a 'she'. And the 'she' was Thalia.

"Thalia? What are you doing?" I asked, surprised to as why she was even pinning me down.

"Annabeth? Sorry, I thought you were a monster." She replied.

"So you thought that I was a monster so you decided to tackle me? Instead of shooting me?"

"Well, I thought that you might be a hunter considering how close we were to camp." She said a bit sheepishly.

"Then it's a good thing you didn't shoot. Otherwise, I could have been severely injured. Anyway, why weren't you at breakfast?" I asked her.

"Oh, um. First I have a question for you. Swear on the Styx that you will answer truthfully."

"Okay. I swear on the Styx that I will answer Thalia's following question truthfully." I heard thunder in the distance after I swore.

"Did Percy cheat on you?" I gasped at her question. Why would she think that? I never gave her a reason to suspect it? How did she find out the truth?

"No," I answered quietly, hanging my head down in shame.

Thalia stayed strangely quiet so I glanced up to see her eyes fill up with rage as the one simple word registered in her mind. Soon, small bolts of lighting started shooting off of her.

But I also saw another emotion in her eyes, guilt. I was wondering why, a few ideas forming in my head, but I got cut off as I heard a shout from Thalia.

"What?!"

"No," I said louder. "Percy did _not_ cheat on me."

"Then why would you join the hunt!" Then her eyes widened. "_You_ cheated on Percy, didn't you!"

"No! No, I didn't!" I shouted, taken aback by her suggestion while also scared that she might do something to me.

"You probably did! That's why you joined! To cover up your mistake!" She said, more like yelled, while taking starting towards me.

"No! No, I swear on the Styx that I didn't cheat on Percy." I said quickly. She calmed down when nothing happened to me.

"Then why did you join the hunt?" She questioned.

"Do you know Percy's mortal cousin, Amelia?" I asked while sitting down on a tree stump. She nodded.

"Well, the other day I saw them hanging out and I got jealous. Then they told each other that they loved each other and due to my jealous state, I missed the brotherly/sisterly affection in those words." I explained.

"Oh."

After a few minutes of silence, I asked her a question that had been on my mind for a while.

"Thalia? How did you know that Percy didn't cheat on me."

"Oh, um. Percy visited me-"

"He did?! When? Where? Is he still here?" I asked frantically, cutting her off.

"Yeah but he's not here anymore. He visited me last night. And we had an... argument about you. Since I thought he cheated, I accused him of being like other males. And then he got mad, told me to ask you for the truth, and just disappeared."

I thought back to what Aphrodite had said, _He even had that with Thalia though I can tell that she has no more love for him because of your lies. _Was it really true? Did I really ruin Percy and Thalia's relationship? Based on what she told me, I did.

After a bit, we went back. We saw that the hunters were eating again. Was it already lunch? I looked up and saw the sun right in the middle of the sky. That meant it was about noon.

Some of them saw us and gave us questioning looks. Artemis rose and eyebrow and looked at me with an expression that said, _Did you tell her? _I nodded and ignored the other looks from the hunters.

I didn't feel like eating so I went back to my tent. I stayed there, staring at nothing in particular and thinking about Percy.

**A/N: Lame ending, I know. I didn't really like this chapter, it just felt boring. Anyway, the poll is now officially closed. And the winner is *drum roll* you're gonna have to wait to find out. It's a surprise. But if you want something that is for sure percabeth, all my other stories are.**

**Oh, and I almost forgot. If you can, go to my profile and read the thing I put up about my life. It is 100 percent true, except for the names, and happened a few weeks ago. And if I loose readers because of that, then so be it. You'll see why if you read it.**

**Review, it's good for the soul :)**

**Replies:**

**Sorry, all my replies deleted. I'll write them next chapter since I wanted to get this out as soon as possible.**


	9. Heir

**Chapter 8:** Heir

_"You're the new prince ruler_  
_The red dog Cairo king_  
_An international inspiration_  
_The number one topic most trending"_

-_The New Generation_ by Robin Thicke

Third POV

_Sally and Paul are dead._

Five words are all it takes. Five words for a great hero to cry. Five words for a great hero to break. And that great hero is Perseus Jackson.

Percy broke down, sobbing, as soon as he heard those words. Gaia, her motherly instincts showing, shrunk down to a human size and hugged Percy. Percy immediately hugged back, desperately needing the comfort.

Gaia telepathically told the rest to come and comfort Percy since he needed as much support as possible. A few hesitated to show emotion, but quickly hugged him once they saw Gaia's motherly glare. They all eventually relaxed into the group hug, except for Erebus and Tartarus, who still looked slightly uncomfortable.

After a while, Percy calmed down. Gaia gave the okay to go back. They all went back to their thrones except for Hemera, who stayed with Percy.

Ouranos was the first to talk.

"Percy, we know how hard it must be for you. As a matter of fact, we lost our parents/grandparents as well. They faded the void a long time ago." He said, his voice cracking at the part about his parents. "That is why, if you agree, we would like to adopt you."

"You want me to be your son?" Percy asked, shocked by the question.

"Not just my son, you would be the entire council's son. You would also be our champion, doubling your new powers."

"I would be honored to be your son and champion." He decided, a smile adorning his face and eyes lit up with pure happiness.

All the primordials smiled, glad that Percy agreed and forgot about his parents' death for a while. He needed as much happiness as possible at the moment.

They all shrunk down and got in a line with Ouranos in the front. He put his hand on Percy's head and muttered a chant in the language of the primordials. It was unknown to all except the primordials. But for some reason, Percy understood it perfectly.

_"I, Ouranos, Protogenoi of the Sky and the Heavens, King of the Protogenoi, now claim Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, as my son and champion."_

Percy then glowed in a sky blue light before it faded. The next primordial was Gaia.

_"I, Gaia, Protogenoi of the Earth and Mother to the Titans and Giants, Queen of the Protogenoi, now claim Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, now Son and Champion of Ouranos, as my son and champion."_

Percy then glowed a brown and green light before it faded. The rest of the primordials did the same, adding Percy's new parents and patrons to the list. He glowed a variety of colors from gold to black to red.

After the last primordial went, they all gathered around him in a half circle.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, now Son, Champion, and Heir of the Primordials." All of them slightly bowed to Percy at Ouranos' announcement.

"Percy, may I talk to you alone?" Ouranos asked. Percy nodded. "Well then, council dismissed. Oh and don't let anyone know about this until the coronation."

"Wait, coronation?" Percy asked once everyone else left.

"Yes, you are the new prince. You need a coronation ceremony."

"But I thought coronations were supposed to be when the prince or princess became the king or queen."

"It is. But since you are the first and probably last Protogenoi Prince, this needs a giant celebration that will go down in history. Even the gods and demigods will know about you. Don't worry, they won't know your name, just that there is a prince and heir." He added the last part after seeing Percy's expression.

"Okay. Is that all you needed to tell me?"

"No. I need to tell you that we have to train you. You now have two times more power in your body than before. Right now, you could defeat all the Titans. But with training, you could defeat one of us without breaking a sweat."

Percy's jaw dropped at the power he held.

"That is why the council is going to train you for the next two weeks. That should be enough time for the preparations."

"Wait two weeks?! You want me to learn the powers of 14 primordials in two weeks?! That would be a primordial each day!" Percy exclaimed. How was he supposed to do that?

"Of course not. You see, there's this place in Northern Alaska that the no one, mortal or immortal, knows about except for the council and now you. It is a ten-acre piece of land that is just a giant field up to the beach. That is unless you want it to change. You can change it to any terrain from snowy mountains to tropical beaches. There is another thing. You can change the time. So while it feels like a year to you, it will actually be a day in the rest of the world. And thanks to Nyx and Hemera, the day will change into night and vice versa." Ouranos explained.

"And you did this how?" Percy asked in awe.

"It was a gift from our dad."

"Oh. So are you going to take me there now?"

"Yes, as soon as you go get your stuff, we will head over there. Just make sure not to tell anyone. If anyone asks, say that you are going away for a classified mission."

"Okay."

"Meet me here in thirty minutes."

Percy nodded before leaving the room. Ouranos then flashed away, most likely to make preparations for Percy's training.

When Percy opened the door to his room, he wasn't surprised to find Jasmine and Justin on his bed, bickering about some miscellaneous topic. They stopped when they saw Percy enter the room but immediately started asking questions.

"What happened?"

"Why did they call you?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"Did you-"

Percy cut them off with a loud whistle.

"Thank you. Now to answer your questions, I got called to the council because..." Percy trailed off, not wanting to say it. He knew that once he said it, it would be all the more true.

Jasmine hugged him, seeing the sadness is his eyes. "It's okay Percy. You don't have to tell us. If it's too painful, you don't have to say anything."

"You guys deserve to know. My parents... they passed away." Percy said softly, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh, Percy." This time, both Jasmine and Justin hugged him. They stayed like that for a bit before Percy got up.

"Well guys, thanks for hugs and all, but I have to get going." Percy said, lightening the mood.

"Where?" asked Justin.

"Mission. And before you ask, it's top secret. Commanders only."

"But you're the only commander."

"Exactly." And with that, he left.

**!HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Sorry for the long wait and the bad chapter. Think of this as my thanksgiving present for you guys. _I'm_ thankful to have such awesome people reading and reviewing my story.**

**Anyway, I have an important question for you guys. Do you want to A) see ****he training and coronation; B) see just the training; C) see just the coronation; or D) skip both; or E) other (tell me in a review or PM)?**

**Replies:**

**Captain Donut** chapter 7, 8 Thanks :)

**Starlight** chapter 8 Thank you. Percy will be with someone. But you'll have to wait on the pairing.

**Assassin1971** chapter 8 Thanks and I'll try.

**candycrum** chapter 7, 8 Thanks, hope you like this chapter.

**Electric Blue Author** (chapter 8) Sorry but that was probably the last Annabeth POV for a while. Unless someone has a specific scene that they want to see and request it (chapter 1) You got that right.

**Katniss fangirl** chapter 3, 8, 5 Thank you. I'm glad you like that chapter and hope you enjoy this one.

**917brat** chapter 8 Thank you. I'm glad that you like it. I hope that you'll continue to enjoy this story. And it's people like you that keep me writing. So thanks for the review. :)

**PercyJFanForever** chapter 8 Thanks. It means a lot that you like my story and say that I'm a great writer. Hope you liked this chapter even though it was a bit boring.

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx** chapter 7, 8 Thank you :)

**candyisyummy83** chapter 7 How else am I supposed to torture you. Thanks. And you'll have to wait to see.

**percyjackson11945805** chapter 7 You'll have to wait on that. Thanks for reviewing :)

**Gold Testament** chapter 7 Thanks. I'll try to make the chapters longer.

**Serpiente Obsidiana** chapter 7 Gracias por el recomendación. Pero vas a tener que esperar para ver si es Percabeth o no. Y si es Percabeth, lo voy a considerar. :)

**DarknightBlade** chapter 7 How else am I going to torture you. Oh my gods, I'm starting to sound like uncle Rick!


	10. Important AN sorry

**Hey guys! Sorry this is not an update.**

**I'm probably not going to update for a while. I was absent at school for about a week and I ****need to catch up on a lot of work. Especially in math and English which gives me the most ****homework of all classes.**

**So again, I'm sorry I can't update for a while.**


End file.
